When All Had Ended
by Donatello8696
Summary: There are only fragments of memories of what used to be. This is the world we live in now. -zombie apocalypse-
1. One Hour Later

**I've wanted to write this for quite some time. Ever since I watched Highschool of the Dead. I was always curious that we knew what happened in the school of Fujimi Highschool and the kids and nurse that survived the apparant zombie apocolypse, and what could happen in a town like Tokyo in the school of Seigaku. **

**Just FYI, some scenes from this fic in the PoT parts are strongly similar to those of HOTD, mainly because I have no ideas left. =)) But really, I'm going to try the best I can with this fic. Hope you enjoy this first part! It'll start out with Momo's point of view then turning omniscient with every character he meets along the way. And let this be a warning that not ALL main PoT characters are going to make it. It's unfortunate, but necessary to make this story work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this amazing anime. =)**

* * *

_"On the night before everything I knew came to an end... I stayed up late." _

_-__**Komuro Takashi, Highschool of the Dead**_

* * *

"Shit!" Momoshiro cursed as his foot caught onto a stray ball cart, sending him tumbling to the ground. The tennis balls still inside the cart now rolled in various directions. The crash the cart had made was loud. Much too loud. It had attracted the attention of some seriously unwanted people.

"SHIT!" Momo repeated as he scrambled to get back up, picking up his fallen baseball bat in the process. Quickly, and panting heavily, Momo ran full speed out of the tennis courts. A few of the Dead were heading his way now, moaning and wheezing as they approached him, arms outstretched in front of their bodies.

Heart pounding, Momo proceeded to run forward, bat now raised.

"Get out of my way!" he bellowed, swinging his bat down onto one of their heads. He tried to ignore the spew of blood that spouted from the decayed head. He continued swinging, knocking some out of the way while crushing the heads of others.

He reached the gate of the school, gasping for air. No more wasting time. He jogged up to the brick wall and leaped up, catching the ledge. He pulled himself up, the bat under one of his hands.

And as he glanced into the outside world, to freedom from a closed-in space once considered a safe place, his eyes widened and he gasped aloud.

There were almost literally dozens, maybe hundreds, crawling around in the street. Some of them, besides being able to live after death, were unharmed other than a bite, but others... Momo dropped down from the ledge and ducked behind a bush.

He prayed to the gods above that his retches and heaves weren't loud enough to be heard by the Dead.

His breathing was now hitched and gasping as he glanced back up to his school, which was just an hour ago safe and normal, and was now filled with the Dead, windows stained with a dark liquid, sidewalks and the tennis courts splattered with guts and blood, bodies floating around in the pool, screams of terror, blood-curling shrieks-

"What the fuck is going on?" Momo whispered, his voice cracking. He stood up slowly, clutching the baseball bat tightly. "_What the fuck is this?_"

* * *

_**(1) **_**Yes I know Komuro Takashi used this in Highschool of the Dead, but I don't think a tennis racket would have been any use to Momo in this scene or throughout this story. =) Plus, he's going to keep it, not trade it in for a gun of any sort.**


	2. Bloody Bandanna

_I need to get out of here, _Momo thought frantically, eyes darting around the scene in front of him. The Dead hadn't noticed him yet, fortunately, but if he didn't move they would for sure.

During the hour that he had been stuck with the pandemic going around Seigaku, Momo learned a few things: the Dead had incredible strength. They were able to break down doors easily and grab the people closest to them to feed. The struggling of the terrified students didn't seem to faze them at all and they were able to feed off anyone without problems. The Dead also don't go after their own. They only feed off the living, or people that were dead and hadn't displayed any symptoms of the infection spreading. And the way to kill them was by crushing their head. That he had already known beforehand from playing all those video games involving zombies. Destroying the brain was the way to kill these monsters.

Leaving the school alone when there were that many Dead past the gates was not an option. At least for right now, or until Momo found more survivors.

And that was what he needed to do first. He needed to find more people.

The task in mind, he set off again at a run, trying to avoid as many of the Dead as possible.

XXX

While running, Momo couldn't help but notice that none of the Dead were acknowledging the fact that he was among them. He must have past through dozens of them, his heart pounding every time he accidentally brushed against one, but none noticed him. None so much as moved their heads in his direction.

_Is it possible that they can't see me?_ Momo thought, brows furrowing.

With a grunt, he pushed his legs further to go faster. There was no time to test theories now. That would be for later, when he had people to help him out.

Now gasping for air, Momo slowed down to a stop by the west side of the school. He back up against the wall and took a moment to look around and listen.

Moans.

Wheezes.

Thuds.

Dying shrieks.

And Momo's eyes snapped wider. Past the moans of the Dead, he heard a familiar voice cry out.

_"Get the hell away from me!"_

Another survivor. It was coming from his left. Momo launched himself away from the wall and shot toward the voice, rapidly turning a corner in his hurry to find the survivor. And when he found him, Momo stopped abruptly.

Three of the Dead were closing in on someone. The teenager was backed up against the wall, in his hands a crowbar, and eyes wide with terror. He was cornered and there was no way out of it.

Momo immediately ran forward once more, bat raised. With a angry cry, he swung, hitting the deformed head of one of the Dead with perfect aim, quickly turning to the one on the right of the other boy. When he made short work of the second one, he glanced around and saw that the boy had taken care of the last one, the crowbar trembling in his hands.

And, covered in blood, panting, and shaking to the core, the boy looked at him. Momo straightened up and nodded.

"Hey, Mamushi."

* * *

**Those of you who had figured out that Kaidoh was the first that Momo was going to find... virtual cookies for you! =DD It was pretty obvious if you know my kind of writing. MOMOKAI PWNS. -shot- **

**But really, Kaidoh isn't going to be the **_**only **_**one that Momo finds, and this **_**isn't **_**going to be yaoi (unfortunately). No, this is pure friendship, and just helping each other out through the horror of the apparent zombie apocalypse. By the way, who here believes in Z-Day? Or rather, the day that the zombie apocalypse will start? Please tell me I'm not the only zombie fan out there!**

**Well, since it's a snow day tomorrow, I'm going to have nothing to do but to write some more. So keep an eye out for your favorite fics of mine, they just might be updated! **

**Pressing the review button will help Momo and Kaidoh and everyone else they meet survive the Dead. =D**


	3. A Proven Theory

Inside the old tennis clubhouse, Kaidoh quickly yanked off his uniform jacket, which was stained with crimson red, stripping from his white t-shirt as well. Momo, already changed into clean clothes, watched from where he was sitting on a nearby bench.

"What the hell is happening out there?" Kaidoh asked, a hidden waver in his voice. Momo seriously couldn't blame him; even though seeing Kaidoh this scared and horrified would normally be something to rub in his face in future arguments, this was nothing to joke about. And Momo was admittedly shaken with terror as well at the phenomenon outside.

"I don't know," Momo said truthfully, shaking his head. "But it's happening. And for some reason there are dead people walking around."

Kaidoh slammed his locker shut. The force of it caused the metal door to echo through the clubhouse with a clang. Momo jumped a little. Kaidoh wheeled around, clean shirt on and a scowl on his face. "Well, thanks for pointing out the obvious, dumbass!" Kaidoh snapped. Momo frowned and opened his mouth to say a retort.

"Hey, calm down - "

"No! Damnit, everything was normal just _hours _ago! And suddenly, there are fucking _corpses _coming back to life?" Kaidoh was seething now. "How the _fuck_. Am I supposed to _calm down_!"

To say that Kaidoh was as furious as a raging bull was a major understatement. His cheeks were aflame and his eyes were wild, glaring at Momo fiercely. Momo gaped at the angry teenager, slightly frightened. Sure, Kaidoh got angry during plenty of their arguments, but he had never seen him this mad before. He was almost hesitant to speak.

After a moment, Momo looked away and sighed softly. "Mamushi - "

Once again he was cut off. His head snapped up at the sound of Kaidoh harshly punching his locker and he had looked up in time to see his rival turn away from him.

Momo, for once understanding the reason behind Kaidoh's actions and words, sighed again; this was just Kaidoh's way of dealing with this sudden horror that occured. He stood and walked over to Kaidoh. Once he was in front of him, and Kaidoh seemed to visibly calm down, Momo spoke.

"You through?" Momo asked.

Kaidoh took a deep breath and tilted his head down, nodding. "Yeah." He ran a hand across his face, passing through his hair. His usual emerald bandanna wasn't on his head at the moment.

Momo nodded as well. "Okay. Listen. We need to get out of here. I tried to check outside, past the gates. There are dozens of them in the streets. We need a way to get past them."

"And how do you suggest we do that without getting eaten?"

Momo thought about that for a moment, glancing out past the window. He inwardly winced when he saw the blood staining it. Then he remembered something.

Turning back to Kaidoh, he said, "While I was running away from some of them, I passed through a crowd. I must have touched half a dozen and they did nothing to react."

"You _touched _them?"

"Not intentionally," Momo said, frowning. "I brushed past a few on my way here. I don't think they can see us."

Kaidoh raised a brow. "They don't have sight? How can we be sure?"

Momo shook his head. "I don't know. But nothing happened to me on the way here." Momo reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "... Well, all I know so far is that the way to kill them is to crush their heads."

"Yeah, I figured." Kaidoh's eyes shifted briefly at the bloody crowbar he had been using. "We need something more to protect ourselves."

"The equipment shed," Momo said at once. "Sometimes, when the custodians are outside, they leave their tools in there so they won't have to bring them back inside. They take them back at the end of the day, but there's a chance that maybe there might be something useful in there."

Kaidoh grunted in approval and looked back at the door. He did appear nervous and unwilling to go back outside and face the horror again, but with effort he managed to keep a stoic face and retrieved his crowbar.

"Well then, let's go."

XXX

Momo opened the door to the clubhouse slowly, poking his head out and looking around. None of the Dead seemed to be near the clubhouse at the moment, but they would need to move in order to make use of the temporary path laid out for them toward the shed. Turning back to Kaidoh, he quietly beckoned him to follow and walked forward, holding them door open for Kaidoh to come through.

Once they were both outside, Momo let go of the door.

It met the frame with a loud thud.

Two pairs of eyes widened and watched as some of the nearby Dead lifted their deformed heads at the noise and began to walk, or rather stumble, onward to the two stricken boys.

Kaidoh opened his mouth, and immediately Momo pressed a hand over it, wrapping his arm around Kaidoh's neck, and pulled him close, standing still. Kaidoh's eyes were huge, and his breathing came short and quick from his nostrils. He raised his hands to pull Momo's arm away from his neck and mouth.

Momo's arm only tightened. He leaned down and whispered into Kaidoh's ear, "Don't make any noise. I think I just figured something out."

And with that, he began to pull Kaidoh slowly away from the approaching Dead, tiptoeing backwards to the shed behind the clubhouse. The Dead, as predicted, had no knowledge of the departing tennis players. They continued to walk toward the door to the clubhouse. Momo waited for the impact of them hitting the door and loosened his arm on Kaidoh's neck.

The Dead hit the door, but they didn't just hit it and back away, and continued to press themselves against the door and walls, clawing at it and moaning.

Once they were at a safe distance, Momo let go of Kaidoh completely, and the other boy didn't hesitate to move away from his rival.

"Did you see that?" Momo said, pointing over to the Dead, who were still trying to claw at the object in front of them. "They reacted when the door closed and made a loud noise. They react to sound. They can't have any sight, or else they would have noticed us moving away or they wouldn't have bumped into the clubhouse."

Kaidoh rubbed his neck lightly and shot a glare at Momo. "_Fshuu_... You're telling me you did that on _purpose_?"

Momo's eyebrows knitted together. "Well, we had to do _something _to see if my theory was right."

Kaidoh scowled and shot his arm forward sharply, punching Momo sharply on his arm. While Momo grunted in pain and rubbed his arm, Kaidoh hissed out in anger. "_Dumbass_. Warn me next time!"

Momo, while the agony in his arm was now doubled as Kaidoh punched him once more at the end of his statement, smirked. "Come on," he said, his heart thudding quite painfully in his chest from the ordeal. "We better see to that shed."

XXX

The light of the afternoon sun streamed into the shed as Kaidoh and Momo pushed the doors open. Everything was as it was this morning during practice. The spare nets were rolled up and stashed in a corner, practice cones were stacked up, bags that were filled with grip tape, racket strings, and other neccesities were piled away. Kaidoh stepped inside, Momo following suit.

So far, they could see nothing that could be of use to them. Momo was about to give up hope of finding anything in here until Kaidoh spoke out.

"Back here!" he called, quiet so that the Dead wouldn't hear them outside, but loud enough for Momo to hear. Momo pushed past the stray nets and stepped over cones until he reached Kaidoh. Hanging on the back wall were two shovels, an iron rake, some building tools, and an axe. These might have been in here for a while; perhaps the custodians had forgotten them here for some time, though Momo had never seen these tools back here before.

He lifted a shovel from where it hung on a peg and examined it. Placing it back, he then took the axe and weighed it in his hands, smiling. He turned to Kaidoh. "Oh yeah. These will definitely help."

Kaidoh grabbed a shovel and turned back around, making his way out of the shed. "We should get moving."

Momo grabbed the iron rake before following. At this point, anything could be useful.

* * *

**Wrote this while watching Highschool of the Dead. =)**

**Please review!**


End file.
